The Promise
by Lesa-Dauntless
Summary: When Tris and Tobias are 6 and 8 years old Tobias has to move to California and leave Tris behind. When he comes back 10 years later keeping the promise he made or will they forget each other and continue on with there life. Also will they become a couple or will they face threats along the way... Will Tobias make a new promise to keep Tris out of harm...Rated T for violence.
1. Tris Knows

**Hey there Divergent fans. This is not my first fan fiction I wrote for Kane Chronicles and Percy Jackson for a while then I had a long break of writing and now I'm back to write for the Divergent fans. Hope you enjoy and you follow. This story starts with our group when they were younger on Tris's 6th birthday and Tobias telling her some sad news about him having to leave. Eventually after 10 years he comes back. Will there group remember him?**

Tris 6 years old

"Ready or not here I come," I say and open my eyes.

Today was my 6th birthday and my friends Tobias, Christina, Will, Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Lynn, and Shauna are playing hide and seek. I walk around the yard looking for my friends. I touch a tree with my hands and look behind it and see no one. I hear a sound of twigs snapping in the forest behind my house. I turn towards the forest and step towards it. I hear more snapping as I get closer I stop at the entrance and look behind me before I step into the dark forest. I trip over someone's foot and end up landing on my stomach.

"Tobias," I say turning on my back and look at him. "You always do that when I'm seeking and find you."

"Sorry Beatrice," he says. "It's funny."

Tobias reaches his hand out and I take it and he pulls me up. I begin brushing the dirt off my pants and tank top. Tobias is my best friend in the world. He is two years older than me but we have been best friends since I was 2 and he was 4 and our fathers worked together on business and still do.

"Well since I found you," I said looking at him. "You're going to help me find the others."

We start towards the house and I look under the porch. Don't see anyone even though Uriah loves to hide under there and grab my leg when I walk by. I turn towards Tobias and he's looking at the tree house.

"Do you think someone would be up there?" I ask.

"Probably," Tobias says.

"Let's go then," I say running towards the tree house.

"Beatrice you know I don't like going up there," He complains.

"Come on it's not that bad," I say. "What's the worst that can happen?" I smile.

He rolls his eyes and follows me up the ladder. I open the door to see Will up there hiding in a corner with his eyes covered with his hands.

"Just because you cover your eyes doesn't mean I can't see you silly Willy," I say.

"I thought I would try," he says taking my hand and pulling me up.

Tobias follows me and we all are standing in the tree house. I step out on the little porch of the treehouse and look at the other houses along the road.

"It's wonderful right?" I state.

"Yeah it is," They both agree.

"I told you it's not bad up here Tobias."

"Yeah," He says. "Well we don't have all day let's go down and find the others."

Will and I follow Tobias down the ladder. I jump down when I am a safe distance to the ground.

I run around towards the front yard and see Shauna and Marlene trying to hide behind the bounce house.

"Found you Shauna and Marlene," I shout.

"Darn," Marlene said. "I told you she would find us Shauna."

"Well she didn't find us first," Shauna stated.

Eventually I find the others and we all group at the front of the house.

"Beatrice," Eric calls from across the street with his brother Al following behind him.

I turn towards him with my hair flying behind me. Eric runs up and hugs me. "Happy Birthday," He says. "I got you something."

"Thanks Eric," I say. "You don't have to give me presents."

"My mother insisted it would be nice to do for your friends," He says.

I take the box and run it inside by the other gifts not opened. Then I run back out. "Eric," I say as he heads back to his house. "Why don't you and Al stay for the rest of the party."

"That would be nice," Al suggested smiling at me.

Eric walks past Tobias glaring at him. Tobias and Eric are always glaring at each other and one time they fought over who would be my partner in a racing game.

"Kids," My mother calls. "Time for cake at the picnic table come and get it."

We all run and get some cake then we all get ready to go to the tent that we are going to sleep in tonight. I see my mom and Mrs. Eaton talking about something that seemed serious. They glanced over at me and Tobias from time to time. I look at Tobias who is telling his mom something. When he finishes he turns giving me a sad look and I look away and run towards the tent where we all sit in the tent. With my dad telling us a scary story which wasn't scary to me but Christina would link arms with the other girls when she seemed a bit worried. After my father leaves to the tent next to us we all look around and lay out our sleeping backs. On one side are all the girls and across from us are the boys. Eric and Al couldn't stay so it was Tobias, Will, Zeke, and Uriah. When most of us are asleep Tobias wakes me up and tells me to follow him outside.

"Tobias is there a reason you're brining me out here," I say letting go of his hand.

"I have to tell you something," He says looking at the ground. "Tomorrow is my last day in Chicago."

"What," I say "Why? You can't leave your my best friend."

Tears start to fill in my eyes and run down my face.

"My mom has a serious illness and needs to be by her relatives in California because we don't know how much longer she can survive this." He explains bringing his hands up to wipe away the tears from my face.

"Are you going to come back?" I ask.

"I will someday," He says he reaches in his pocket and brings out two necklaces he hands me one that says 'Best' and below that it says 'Beatrice Prior' he connects his that says 'Friends' and below that it says '& Tobias Eaton'.

"What are these for?" I ask.

"It's a necklace to prove that one day I will be back for you," He smiles.

"How long will you be gone?" I ask.

"I don't know Beatrice," he says. "But I will come back one day."

He looks at me and hugs me and we stand there for a minute and he pulls back taking my necklace from my hands and puts it around me. I take his hand and kiss his cheek then we head back to the tent. I stop and turn towards the forest and see something moving. Tobias sees it to because he wraps his arms around me stopping me from going to see what it is.

"Let me go," I say. "I want to see what it is."

"It's not safe Beatrice," He says. "I don't want you to get hurt walking in the forest looking for something that could be deadly."

"Well it will be safe," I say. "You're coming with me."

I grab his hand and we run towards the woods. Then I hear snapping and see Marcus standing in front of us. Tobias backs up and pulls me with him.

"Hello there Beatrice," Marcus says. "What are you two doing out in the forest so late at night?"

"Exploring," I say.

"Exploring," Marcus repeats. "Being so curious as to what may be behind the trees isn't very safe."

"Let's just go back Beatrice," Tobias says looking at his father and pulling me towards the tent. As we walk away I feel Marcus's eyes on me the whole time.

"He acts so mysterious sometimes," I say.

"Let's just go back in the tent," Tobias says glancing back and we see Marcus is gone.

We go into the tent and we talk to each other until I dozed off into a deep sleep

I wake up in the morning and see I'm the only one still inside the tent. I crawl out and see Christina's Parents talking with my mom. Christina and Tobias are the only ones still here.

"Hey sleepy head," My mom says picking me up off the ground. I may be 6 but I look and feel like I'm younger.

My mom sets me back down and I walk over to Tobias and Christina.

"Bye Tobias," Christina says. "Were going to miss you."

Tobias was told to stay at my house until his dad picks him and his mother up and head to California.

"I can't believe your actually leaving," I say. "Who's going to be my partner for racing games?"

"Eric I guess," Tobias tells me.

We head towards our moms.

"It's unfortunate that you're leaving Evelyn," My mom says. "Tobias and Beatrice were going to group up together."

My mom and Evelyn always teased me and Tobias. They said we would grow up and get married one day. I and Tobias can't even imagine us getting married and having children. Me and Tobias run around playing tag. I run as fast as I can and out of nowhere Tobias tackles me to the ground and pins me down so I can't move.

"Got you," he smiles. He's stronger than me but my luck of being small makes it easy for me to slip out of his grip and get back up. We sit side by side and look at the sun that's starting to set which means Tobias has to leave any minute now.

"It's almost time," I frown.

Tobias grabs my hand. "Even though were going to be miles apart ill still keep in touch with you."

"You'll call me on my birthday every year," I said.

"Yeah," He says.

We get to the front as his dad gets out of the truck with all the stuff. I grab Tobias' hand and he turns to me and gives me a hug. "Bye Beatrice Prior."

I smile, "Bye Tobias Eaton."

Tobias and I hug until his father grabs him by the shoulders and puts him in the truck. Tobias can't take his eyes away from mine until they turn the corner and he's gone.

-10 years later-

"Get up Beatrice," Caleb says throwing a ball at me.

"Caleb," I say. "Don't call me Beatrice you know I rather be called Tris now."

"Whatever you say," Caleb says. "It's the last day before Spring break."

"Great," I say. "Then my birthday comes around a couple days."

"Yeah," Caleb says. "You turn sixteen."

I get up and push Caleb out of my room and shut the door. I look in my closet and pull out some black skinny jeans and a dark grey t-shirt with a red heart on it. Then I slip on some combat boots.

I hear my phone go off and it's from Christina.

'_Omg Tris, there is going to be a new guy at our school today.'_

'_**Great, how is that important?'**_

'_Because maybe he will be cute and he might like you.'_

'_**For the last time Chris, I don't need to find a boyfriend.'**_

'_Tris, you're going to be 16 and you never had your first kiss.'_

'_**See you at school.'**_

I put my phone in my pocket and continue to get ready for school. I walk the car and when we get to school and I head to my locker where the whole crew is.

"Hey Tris," Zeke and Uriah say.

"Hey," I say. "So who's this so called new guy."

"As far as I know he goes by Four," Christina says.

I open my locker and see a picture fall off the door. I pick it up its of me when I was 6 with a boy who's name is Tobias. It's of me and him looking towards the camera leaning against tree's smiling with our hands linked together.

"You miss him don't you," Christina says as the others walk off to class.

"Yeah," I said smiling at the picture. "He said he would call every year on my birthday. I never got a call when I turned 7 or ever I never heard from him since we got an invitation to his mother's funeral."

"Well," Christina says. "I'm sure he will come back some day."

I look at the ground then I remember the day we had together before he left.

-Flashback-

"I'll be back Beatrice he said as we ate ice cream under the tree," He said.

"I don't want to wait for you to come back. I want you to stay." I said.

"I wish I could," Tobias says. "But it's for my mother."

-End of Flashback-

"Tris," Christina said. "Ready to head to class."

"Yeah," I said. I grab my books and bring the picture with me not having time to put it away. I sit down at my table as the new guy walks in. I look at him. He seems so familiar his eyes and his smile. He sits next to me.

"Hi," He says.

"Hi," I say. "I'm Tris."

"I'm Four," He says. He looks at my necklace that I have around my neck. Then he looks down at his notebook. I draw some pictures since the French teacher went to go make some copies of paper.

"You look familiar," I say to Four looking at him. "Have you been around here before?"

"Yeah," Four says. "I used to live here."

Four looks at the picture I have sitting on my book. Then he looks back at his notebook.

After class Christina and I find Zeke then walk to our next class which is math. "So Tris," Christina says. "You sat by the new guy in French class."

"Yeah," I say. "He seems familiar like I seen him before."

"I noticed that," Zeke interrupted. "I seen him walking the halls. He reminded me of Tobias."

"Wouldn't that be amazing if that was him," Christina said. "Him and Tris would reunite and they can finish growing up and get married like their moms teased when they were younger."

"Chris," I say. "I don't think it would happen like that. He left and never called or anything to keep in touch like he said. He probably forgot about me anyway."

"He promised he would come back for you didn't he?" Christina asks.

"We have to get to class," I say and walk towards Math with Zeke and Christina close behind me. When I walk in I see Four the familiar guy I want to know why he seems like I've known him my whole life.

"Hey again," he smiles.

"Hey," I say. "Nice seeing you again. How do you like it here?"

"It's a nice school with a lot of friendly and familiar faces. Some people I recognize but I don't go up and talk to them," He says.

"Well why don't you?" I ask.

"Because they would be mad for the promises that I didn't keep," He looks down.

I look and see a necklace around his neck I pull mine out and pull his and put them together. Then I realize how familiar he really is. He's my best friend in the whole world the friend I known my entire life. Tobias Eaton.

**There is the first chapter. I know it might be a little too fast but it will be slower throughout the story. Enjoy. There will be a few twists. I mean what is a story without a twist Right? Well please tell me how it was. Hoping to update every day if not every other day.**


	2. The Twist Begins

**I am back and decided to continue the story. I enjoyed the comments. I did realize that Tris learning that Four was Tobias fast but how long does it take the others to. There will be Fourtris but that won't happen so fast. Besides the story needs a something exciting to happen so this will take some time.**

Tris POV

I look up at Tobias who is looking at the necklaces in shock then he looks at me.

"Beatrice," He says surprised. "It's really you."

"Yeah," I said as the bell rang for the class to be over.

After school we have a week off for spring break.

"What should we do tonight girls?" Marlene asks.

"Why are we not invited?" Zeke says.

"Because we have some important things to discuss," Christina says.

"On the bright side you guys can hang out with Four and get to know him," I tell them.

Tobias didn't want me to tell them who he really was he wanted them to figure out for themselves. Tobias and I were going to hang out at my house tomorrow because his dad is going to come and start business with my dad again. When we walk to trees in front of the school I am pushed against one with two hangs on each side.

"Hey Trissy," Eric says. "How I about walk you home?"

"Thanks for the offer," I say nicely. "But my friends already decided to do that. You can come along since you live across the street."

"Alright," Eric says moving away.

Zeke and Uriah glare at him as I start to walk next to Marlene and Shauna. Eric always attempts to get me alone with him. Every time he tries Zeke and Uriah always come up with some excuse because they think that he's going to do something bad. They never really trusted him since Eric tried to punch Tobias for kissing me on the cheek when we were younger. They think Eric is just a person who's going to attempt to murder me or something. This time I actually had a real excuse but invited him along. As we all walk to my house I fall behind and end up walking beside him.

"So Tris," Eric says. "How about I take you out for something to eat on your birthday?"

"That sounds…." I say before getting interrupted by Zeke.

"Tris is going to hang out with us on her birthday," He says.

"I wasn't asking you Zeke," Eric glares.

I look over and notice that Tobias is walking with Uriah. When did he get here? Tobias and Uriah stop there conversation as Eric raises his voice with Zeke. Christina and Shauna grab my arm and pull me back as Eric tries to punch Zeke but he ducked and I almost got hit in the face.

"Eric," I say standing between him and Zeke. "There is no need to do this."

"I agree," Eric's brother Al steps in and I realize him and Will were walking behind us talking about some nerd game they play.

"Al," Eric says. "I am your older brother and you will not speak to me that way. Got it."

"Eric," I say. "You are going to have to walk home yourself because I won't let you treat my friends like that leave Al alone for ones as well."

I see Caleb, Robert, and Susan catches up to us and stop. Susan shouts "Tris watch out." As Eric throws a punch at me I close my eyes as soon as I get hit and I hear nothing.

Tobias POV

"Beatrice," Caleb and Robert shout as she hits the ground knocked out.

I grab Eric's arm and slam my fist into his face.

"What's your problem new kid?" He says.

"You should not be treating girls like that," I shout.

Eric grabs Al by the arm and drags him away walking to their house.

I see Shauna, Susan, Christina, and Marlene all surrounding Tris. Uriah calls the ambulance because we don't know how bad her head is when she hit the sidewalk. I know we should because some blood by her head when they show up Caleb is the one who rides to the hospital because he's the family member that happened to be here. Shauna calls Tris's parents and told them what happened.

Tris POV

I wake up in a room with Caleb sitting next to me. When I try to sit up he helps me sit up.

"What happened?" I ask holding my head.

"Eric punched you and you hit the ground," Caleb explains. "Four/Tobias punched him and beat him up."

"Wait what?" I ask I know he did not know that Four was Tobias. "How do you know that?"

"Because," Caleb said. "You were saying Four is Tobias in your sleep. And I know he's back because of the dinner that was having tomorrow with Marcus and his son."

"Was anyone else in here?" I ask.

"No," Caleb said. "Mom is on her way but dad had to stay at work. All your friends were told to stay in the waiting room until you were awake. I got to be in here because I'm your only family member present."

"Oh good," The doctor says. "Your awake Beatrice, You sure hit the ground hard I assumed you weren't going to be up for the rest of the day."

"How long was I out sir?" I ask.

"You were out for about 3 hours," He says. "You're friends have been waiting for you to wake up but some of them are still down waiting for someone to tell them you are awake. I hope you don't mind but were going to keep you over tonight and then you probably are going to be sent home tomorrow morning or early afternoon."

"Can you bring my friends up Doctor?" I ask.

"Yeah," The doctor said. "I'll turn this paper into the front desk and then I will send up your friends."

"Thank you," I say.

"You're Welcome," the doctor says as he walks out.

I look at Caleb who is looking at the ground. Then I start to say something when my friends walk in. Christina and Tobias are the ones who were still here. I assumed the others had to get home before their parents wonder what happened to them.

"Hey Tris," Christina said. "I'm so glad your okay."

"I'm glad two," I say.

"Mom just said she's down in the lobby," Caleb says. "I'm going to go get her."

"I'm going to call the others and tell them your awake," Christina says walking out of the room.

"Thanks for attacking him Tobias," I smile at him.

"Not a problem," Tobias said. "No one should be beating up pretty innocent girls."

He thinks I'm pretty. I get told that all the time by my mom and dad and on certain occasions my friends. We sit in silence. "How's your head?" Tobias asks sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It's okay," I said. "It hurts a little. I'm supposed to stay here for the night then they should let me out in the morning or early afternoon."

I put my hand on my cheek and pain rushes through me. I flinch and then I remove my hand.

"That's where Eric's fist hit you," Tobias says looking at the ground.

My mother walks in with Caleb behind her. "Beatrice," My mother says. "Are you alright? I tried to get here as soon as I could. I had to call your father and then I had to get through the busy traffic."

"It's okay mom," I say. "I'm fine there just keeping me here overnight."

"Thank goodness," My mother sighs.

"I'll stay with her overnight," Caleb offered. "You can go home and tell dad how she is."

My mother nods then we chat for a couple minutes and then my mom leaves. I'm left alone with Caleb and Tobias. I lay back down and fall asleep.

Eric's POV

I know there is something familiar about that new kid that thinks he's so cool. I realized that as soon as he stood up for Tris. He's the same guy that stood in my way to get Tris when we were younger and he's back to stand in my way again.

"That dumb Tobias Eaton kid is back in town," I tell my mom.

"Eric we don't call people dumb," My mother explains.

"I do what I want," I shout. My father looks at my mom.

"He's right," He says standing up. "Don't tell him what to do."

Al looks up and stands by our mom. He is to dumb like my mom. Me and my father are the only smart ones of the house.

Tobias POV

I get home and my father is sitting in a chair waiting for me.

"Where have you been?" He asks.

"I was at the hospital. Beatrice Prior got punched and she got knocked out so we had to get her there." I explained.

"I bring you back here for my work and you spend your time with that Beatrice child. She's not a good person to be hanging around." My father says.

"She and I have been best friends since I was 4 years old. I come back and she's still here waiting for my return as I promised her. It's surprising that she still talks to me since you banned me from ever talking to her after my mom died." I growl.

"Well," he said. "You are not supposed to talk to her. I said not to."

"I don't care what you said. I'm going to talk to her weather you like it or not." I say.

My father looks at me. He always hated the fact that Tris and I were best friends. He took away all ways to contact her when my mom died. He didn't want me talking to her ever since my mom died because Tris was a so called 'troubled kid' he said she brain washed me. I think he over reacts about me having friends. He walks over to me "You are a disappointment Tobias." He says and walks to his room. I grab my sweatshirt and walk out the door. I head towards the hospital.

Tris POV

-Dream-

"Beatrice," says eight year old Tobias. "I found you."

"Let's go into the forest," I say. "It'll be fun."

"Beatrice your parents already said we can't go in there." I explain.

"What is going in there a trip to your death?" I say.

"No," Tobias says. "Why do you always want to go in there?"

"Because," I say. "It's fun to explore."

Tobias takes my hand and we head back to the house not having a chance to explore the land beyond the forest.

**A/N: It may seem odd but you'll understand soon or later.**

-End of Dream-

I wake up and Caleb is asleep and I see a new person sitting in the corner with their hood covering their face. I stand up and walk over to them and slowly move their hood away and his eyes open into mine and he jumps to his feet. It's Tobias.

"Sorry," I say. "I was wondering who it was."

"It's alright," He says. "I came in when you were asleep and Caleb let me stay."

"What are you doing here?" I ask curiously.

"I didn't want to be at home," he looks down.

"Why would you not want to be at home?" I ask.

"Because of my father," He avoids my eyes.

"Well you father isn't a bad person," I say.

"Tris," he says. "Why do you think I didn't call you or contact you when I was gone?"

"I don't know," I said.

"Trust me Tris," he said looking at me. "If I was able to I would have called you every single day."

"Why were you not able to?" I ask.

"That question is to be answered another day," He says.

We sit in the chairs and chat for a while until I doze off and Tobias carried me back to the bed then he walked out of the room.

"Tris," Caleb calls from downstairs. "Christina is here with Zeke and Uriah."

I run downstairs and I'm greeted by Zeke running to me picking me up and spinning me around. With Uriah and Christina laughing at me screaming my head off.

"Zeke put me down," I demand.

"Sorry," Zeke says setting me down. "I'm so glad to see you're okay."

"It wasn't something very major," I say.

I hear the doorbell ringing. I head towards it but Caleb already opened it. I see Tobias.

"Hey Four," Christina says. "Nice seeing you here."

"How did he know where Tris lives?" Uriah asks.

"Because," I say. "I told him."

"Come on genius," Zeke says to Uriah. "Your so dumb sometimes."

Uriah grabs Zeke by the arm and drags him outside then tackles him. Christina and I laugh until we decide it needs to stop. Tobias ends it by walking over there and pulling one of them away. I see Eric standing across the street in his yard. Tobias and Zeke catch my gaze and they walk over to me like they are my bodyguards.

"Let's go to the back yard," I say then smile. "Who wants to race me there?"

"I will," Says Tobias he heads towards me and whispers. "Just like old times."

"I'll count down," Christina says.

"Good luck," I say.

"I don't need it," Tobias teases.

"5….4…..3….2….1," Christina says. "Go!"

I sprint towards the back and Tobias is a little bit ahead. Then I run and push him down and we both fall to the ground.

"Tris," He says. He lays on his back and looks over to me. "You don't do that."

"I just did," I smile. Tobias stands up and grabs my hand and pulls me up. I run right into him causing him to stumble backwards.

"That happened before," Zeke says. "When Tris always raced Tobias she would push him down."

Christina picks up a necklace that was on the ground. "Tris this looks like yours but it's the other side."

"That's mine," Tobias says.

Christina looks at him then back at me. Then she studies Tobias. "Wait….You're Tobias."

He nods. "Long time no see buddy," Zeke says.

"Tris did you know?" she asks.

"Yeah," I say.

"When were you going to tell us?"

"Tobias wanted to see how long it would take you guys to find out," I say.

"Tobias," A voice says. "I knew you would come back and ruin my chances with Tris."

I turn to see Eric.

"Eric," Tobias says. "You lost that chance when you punched her."

"Well it's not my fault her stupid friend Zeke ducked," He explains.

"Well what are you going to do now lover boy," Eric says. "You're two years older that her."

"She's my best friend," Tobias says. "She's not my girlfriend."

I look at Christina.

"Wow," Christina whispers. "Two guys fighting over you."

"Actually," I whisper. "One likes me the other one is my best friend."

"For now," Christina smiles.

"Eric," I say. "Go to your house. I didn't invite you here."

"I came to finish something that needed to be finished 10 years ago," Eric said.

"What would that be?" I say.

"Getting Tobias out of the way," Eric says.

"He was out of the way for 10 years," Zeke says.

"Eric," a voice says behind him. "I suggest you leave and don't touch my sister."

"Caleb," Eric says. "I'm not scared of a nerd."

"I'm not a nerd," Caleb says. "I'm just smarter than you."

"Oh snap," Uriah says.

Eric throws a punch at Uriah and Zeke catches his fist.

"The only one punching Uriah is me," Zeke says.

"Yeah," Uriah says then he realizes what Zeke said. "Hey."

"I almost missed a fight," Lynn says walking up with Shauna and Marlene.

"Eric," I say. "Stand down and go home. You're out numbered."

Eric turns away then he turns and gets ready to punch Tobias. I jump in front of him then I get punched in the stomach. I fall backwards and Tobias catches me before I land on the ground. Tobias quickly lifts me up and gently pushes me towards my brother. Tobias runs over and starts beating Eric. Eric fights back. Eric gets away from Tobias then grabs my arm. He drags me towards the forest running. Tobias is on the ground holding his stomach after getting kicked. Zeke runs after me. Eric stops and puts a hand over my mouth and one around my waist and hides behind a tree. Zeke runs past us then he is attacked by a person. I try to scream but I can't I see Tobias and Uriah following and Uriah gets attacked by a person. Tobias catches my eyes and then runs and punches Eric. I get pushed to the ground. "Tris," Lynn and Shauna shout. They grab my arms and help me to my feet.

"Everybody stop or I'll kill him," Eric threatens holding a gun to Tobias's head.

"No," I scream. "Don't."

"Now," Eric says. "No one is going to tell anyone what just happened or I will kill him next time."

Zeke and Uriah walk towards Lynn, Shauna, and I. We all nod in agreement and Eric lets go of Tobias then walks over to me. Eric grabs my arm and pushes me into a tree. Tobias tries to hit him but his friends Peter and Drew grab him. Eric kisses me on the lips and then he puts his hands on my waist. I try to back up or push him away but I can't

"Peter and Drew," Eric says then he whispers in my ear. "I'll see you soon."

Drew and Peter follow Eric through the forest. Tobias comes over and looks at me. "Are you okay Tris?"

"Yeah," I say. "I'm not the one who got beat up."

Tobias grabs my hand and we all head out of the forest. Now I have to watch my back for Eric.

**Nice twist. Eric thinks that Tobias wants Tris to be his girlfriend. Eric is going to try his best to make sure Tobias never gets a chance to be with Tris. Please Review if you would like. Not forcing you to review but I enjoy reading lovely comments. **


	3. She's Gone!

Tris POV

I grab Tobias's arm pulling him back behind the group now sitting around the table playing some card games.

"What did he say to you?" Tobias asks. It's like he knew what I was going to talk about.

"He said he will see me soon," I look at the ground. "He might try to hurt me."

"I'm not going to let that happen," Tobias says.

"What if you can't get to me in time?" I say.

"I'll try my best," Tobias says making me look at him. "I don't want you getting hurt. You're my best friend and the only one that I thought about after my mom's death. Ever since I took my eyes off you 10 years ago I've been waiting to return and be by your side. I promise I won't let him hurt you."

"Beatrice," My mom calls. "Dinner is going to begin in five minutes Mr. Eaton and Tobias should be here soon."

I look in the mirror and I see myself. My mom picked out a red dress for me to wear. It goes a little above my knees and it has a black belt at my waist. I'm wearing some black flat fancy shoes. I walk down and look at Caleb. He is the only one that I told about the fight in the forest. He said he won't tell anyone and he is going to try his best to keep me safe when Tobias can't. I hear the doorbell ring and I walk over and open it. I see Marcus with his son behind him.

"Beatrice," Marcus says. "You look wonderful."

"Thank you," I smile. "It's been a while since I last saw you sir."

"I remember it like it was yesterday. You and Tobias always running around in the yard," He explains.

Marcus walks in then Tobias looks at me. Then he hugs me. I hug him back then we head to the table and he sits next to me.

"Natalie and Andrew you raised some nice kids," Marcus complements.

"Why thank you Marcus," My mother says.

We eat dinner while Marcus and my father plan what they're going to do with business now that Marcus returns. Tobias and I walk outside.

"He's acts like he didn't do anything," Tobias says.

"Who does?" I ask.

"My father," Tobias says and stops. "When my mom died he stopped me from contacting you or even mentioning your name. He said that I have to right to be talking to you. He treats me like I did something wrong."

I look at the ground. "Well were best friends there is nothing he can do about it now."

"Yeah," Tobias says. "Ever since the day I wasn't able to speak to you was the day I've been waiting to see you and apologize for not keeping the promise."

"Tobias," I say. "You promised you would come back one day and here you are. That's all that matters now."

Tobias looks at the house across from me I turn to see what he's looking at then he turns me towards him and pulls me into a hug.

"Eric is watching," He whispers with his head on mine.

"Great," I say sarcastically. Then I get out of Tobias's grip and pull him back towards the house. We go inside I see Eric wink at me as I shut the door.

"Well," Marcus said. "Tobias and I better get going."

Marcus says goodbye to my parents and Caleb. He glares at me when he sees me holding Tobias's hand. I let go then they walk out and I head up to my room and get ready for bed.

"Hey Tris," Zeke says.

I sit up from my bed and see Zeke, Uriah, and Christina sitting on the floor.

"How did you guys get in here?" I get out of bed wearing a tank top and shorts.

"Well," Christina says. "I knocked on the door and your parents let me in and Idiot 1 and 2 climbed up 2 stories and came in through the window."

"Hey," Zeke says.

"We were seeing if it was possible," Uriah said.

"Uriah almost fell on his face," Zeke laughed.

"It wasn't funny," Uriah said.

"Yeah it was," Christina said.

I grab some jeans and a black shirt and go into my bathroom and change. I come out and sit on the bed.

"We should go outside and see how many of us can sit in the tree house without it falling," Zeke says.

"Zeke," I say. "Last time we went in there it broke and I had a broken arm. The wood that's up there now is stronger."

The four of us walk outside. I start to climb the tree in the side yard. I grab one of the branches and it snaps. "

"Careful up there Tris," Uriah says. "We don't need an injured Tris….Again."

"I will be okay," I say.

"Hey guys," Tobias said. "Where's Tris?"

"Up there," Uriah says.

I sit on a branch then look down at them.

"Hey there," I say.

"Hey," Tobias says.

"Come up here," I say.

"No," Tobias says. "I'm fine down here."

"I'll come to you then," I say.

I climb down and one of the branches I stepped on broke and I'm hanging on to a branch. I look down. I'm far enough up to break something if I fall.

"Tris," Uriah said.

"I'll get her," Tobias says. He climbs up the tree and then he is a couple branches below me. I my grip fail and I fall. Tobias grabs my waist and pulls me to him hanging on to the branch. I wrap my arms around his neck.  
"Did she live," Christina says with hands over her eyes.

"Tobias caught her Christina its okay," Zeke says.

I look at Tobias then we sit on the branch I get up and carefully make my way down following Tobias. When he gets down he picks me up off the branch and sets me on my feet.

"Thanks," I say.

"I said I wasn't going to let you get hurt," He smiles.

Eric stands in his yard watching with Peter. Eric whispers something to Peter. Peter then heads towards us. Christina and I see him and we head into the house. Tobias and Zeke stand waiting for Peter to come to them. Uriah walks down from the bathroom. We stop him as we look out the window to see Tobias and Zeke speaking with Peter.

"When will they stop?" Uriah asks annoyed.

"Tris," Caleb says. "Mom and Dad left on an important business trip this morning and they're going to be gone for a couple days."

"Great," I say. "Perfect time for Eric to make a move isn't it."

"But he's not going to," Caleb says.

Tobias and Zeke open the door and walk in.  
"What did he say?" I ask.

"He said they have a plan and it's going to work," Zeke said.

"They didn't realize that we have plans to," Tobias says.

"We should keep the house secured until my parents come back," I say.

"Yeah," Christina says. "I, Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, and Tris can have a sleepover."

"Wonderful," I say sarcastically, the time when they can interrogate me about my life.

Let's go to the basement and watch some movies. Then I'll call Marlene, Lynn, and Shauna and ask them to stay over for a couple days.

Apparently my entire groups of friends are staying over. The boys said they would sleep in the basement or Zeke and Uriah will be in a spare room and Will and Tobias will be in a spare room. My parents said it would be okay since most of the time they all stayed the night a lot after Tobias moved away. We were all in the rooms we were going to stay in. All the girls were in my room. Apparently if one of us screams the boys will run into the room.

"Tris," Christina says. "Do you like Tobias?"

I roll my eyes. It's that question. "Christina, him and I are best friends and it's going to stay that way."

"For now," Marlene said. "That's what I said when Christina asked if I liked Uriah and now I and he are together."

"Doesn't mean it will work with me," I said. "He's been gone for 10 years I have a lot to catch up on with him."

"Watch it be like your mothers said. "You will grow up and get married. It was so wonderful how they thought it would work. It's like a perfect love story."

"Do perfect love stories have a guy that tries to ruin the relationship between the couple?" I ask.

"Of course," Christina exclaims. "That's what makes it perfect."

"It's like how when they girl is in danger and the guy is always there to catch her through the danger," Marlene says smiling.

"Like when you almost fell out of that tree but Tobias caught you," Christina says.

"Or when Eric punched Tris and Tobias fought him," Shauna says.

"This is ridiculous," Lynn says.

"I agree," looking at Lynn.

We hear banging on the balcony that's attached to my room. I look out the window and see Eric face. I scream as loud as I can when he opens the door.

"Hey Trissy," Eric says walking up to me kissing me.

Caleb and Tobias come through the door. I go over and sit by the other girls with Eric glaring at me. "So now you have guards Trissy?"

"Were only here to make sure you don't do anything stupid," Caleb said.

"Too late for that," Tobias says.

"Tobias," Eric says. "You're not going to win her over this time."

"I never tried to," Tobias says. "It just happens."

"You can leave the easy way," Zeke says. "Or the way where you end up falling two stories."

Shauna laughs then she gets a death glare from Eric and she looks at the ground. Tobias grabs Eric by the arm and drags him out of the room Eric punches him and grabs me. He picks me up and carries me out the door.

"Put her down Eric," Will shouts. "That's not going to make her like you."

Caleb and the boys run after us but before they can reach me I am thrown into a van and taken away. "Tobias help me," I scream out the window.

"I will come get you Tris," He shouts. "Even if it's the last thing I do."

Tobias POV

I get on my motorcycle and follow the van I try to be unnoticeable. I am so stupid. Why did I let him get her? I should have held on to her so he couldn't. I didn't think about it until it was too late. He had a gun in his hand so I tried not getting in the way. They stopped at and abandoned hotel and went in dragging Tris she spots me and I hold one finger to my lips. She nods and looks away. I call Caleb and told him to send two others to the location. He decides to send Zeke and Uriah. I wait for them to arrive and then we head towards the building.

Tris POV

I look at Peter and Eric as they put me in a room. They lock the door and they turn towards me. "Why do you want me to be here if you're trying to get Tobias?" I ask.

"Because," Eric said. "Since we were young Tobias had a crush on you and so did I. He always knew it made me mad that he got to be the one closer to you. When he left I had a chance but Zeke and Uriah always ruined that chance. Since I have you here I win."

Eric walks over to me and puts a hand on my cheek. He leans in and kisses me and I try to punch him but he grabs my hand. He pushes me to a wall and kisses me. I try to push him away but I can't. Peter laughs and walks out of the room. Eric continues to kiss me then he finally pulls away. "There is no Tobias here to save you Trissy."

"Don't call me Trissy," I growl. "What if someone followed you here?"

"Well they would have to get passed Edward, Drew, Peter, and Al," Eric explains. "I told them I planned this out."

I slap him across the face when he tries to kiss me again. Then he throws me onto the bed. "I'll be back later," Eric says.

I sit in the room trying to find a way out. The window is possible but I am to high up to risk it. I could attempt to find rope and eventually find a way down. I don't think Tobias can go against all of them to get to me. But I know he will. He always comes back.

Tobias's POV

"So," I say to Uriah and Zeke. "They probably put her on the top floor. And they probably have a lot of people guarding to get there."

"I guess they did have a plan and it was going to work," Uriah said.

"It wouldn't have it I held on to Tris as soon as I got into the room," I say. "I promised her I wouldn't let her get hurt."

"Even if she did get hurt," Zeke said. "She will know you are going to get her. She realized that you would come back when you did."

"She missed you the most," Uriah said. "Every day on your birthday she would have cake and wrap a present. I assume she was going to give them to you when she saw you again."

"She had a crush on you so bad," Zeke said. "Remember when we went in her room and she had hearts that said Beatrice and Tobias. Then she had picture of them together."

"Yeah," Uriah said.

"Uriah and Zeke," I said. "Not the time. We have to get to her as soon as possible."

"This my friend," Zeke said. "Is a determined person, he's not giving up."

"Less talking and more thinking," I demand. At this point all I care about is getting to Tris.

Tris POV

Eric unfortunately comes back. I roll my eyes as I see him enter.

"You know there's a thing called knocking," I say.

"You know," Eric said. "I don't care."

"Now I know why you have no girlfriend," I say.

"I actually do and it's you," Eric says.

"Never in my life," I say.

"Well if you don't want to be tied up and burned alive in this building," Eric says. "You will."

I guess I could live long enough with this idiot for a while until my friends save my life. "Fine," I say.

"Good idea," Eric said.

"Apparently if I don't you want to be on a list for murder," I say.

"To bad they won't find out," Eric says.

Eric comes over and kisses me again. I am about done with this. I hate how he's always kissing me. He continues until he pulls back and kisses my neck. I attempt to push him away but yet again fail. Then he gets up and turns to the door. "I'll be back and every time I do. More things will happen."

"Let's not," I say.

Tobias POV

I sit in a little ally next to the hotel with Zeke, Uriah, and Will. Caleb and Robert are with the girls. Caleb and Robert do research and attempt to hack into the cameras that are in the building. My phone goes off it's a message from Tris.

_Tris: He has me locked in a room and Im forced to be his girlfriend or he will hurt me or tie me up and set the building on fire._

_Me: Has he hurt you? Are you okay? Do you know anything about where you are in the building?_

_Tris: No, I'm fine, and he has me locked in a room on the top floor. If I attempt to climb out I might fall and die. _

_Me: We are working hard to get you out. I'm going to make sure your safe or die trying._

_Tris: Don't die trying. I can't lose you again.G2g I hear his footsteps._

"Well," I said. "He has not hurt her yet and she's trapped on the top floor."

Wills phone goes off.

Will POV

"Hello," I say

"Hey," Christina says. "Caleb got control of cameras."

"He did great."

"Tris is in the presidential suite on the top floor."

"How nice considering she was kidnapped."

"Not the point," Christina says. "They have Eric, Edward, Peter, Al, Drew, and Edwards's girlfriend Myra."

"Okay."

"If you can get through them you can get to Tris."

"Thanks," I say "Bye Christina."

"What did she say?" Tobias said.

"They have Tris in the presidential suit on the top floor and they people in the way are Eric, Edward, Peter, Al, Drew, and Myra."

"So two of them won't even fight," Tobias says. "I know Al and Myra won't fight against us."

"So we need to plan then get to Tris then we are good to go," Zeke says.

"It's not going to be that easy," I say.

Tris POV

"Hey Trissy," Eric said. "I saw your little rescue crew in the ally."

"Oh so someone does know where you took me," I say.

"Did you tell them?" Eric said pushing me against a wall.

"No," I say looking at the floor.

"Then how did they get here?" Eric says. "Don't lie because I can tell when you're lying."

"I don't know," I say.

"You lied," Eric says then he hits me in the face. "Tell me the truth."

Eric kicked me in the side. "Tobias followed." I say in pain. I couldn't lie because I would be hurt even more.

"Great," Eric said. "Tonight I'm taking you to a cabin in the forest behind you're house."

Eric reaches in my pocket and takes my phone. "I'll give this to Tobias for you."

**And this is where the forest becomes important. There was always something about the forest. Will they discover where there at? I guess we will see tomorrow. Review if you want to. If you are interested a follow, favorite, or review will be appreciated. Thanks. And If you want Review me some questions you want to know about me or the story and if I like the question I will reply to it in the Authors Note.**


	4. Camping in the Basement?

Tobias POV

"That's a problem," Zeke said looking at Eric head towards us.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"I came to give this to you," He answers handing me a phone. "It's Tris's if you were wondering." He turns around. "Oh and whatever you guys are planning. She won't be in this building."

"Just bring her down here and let her come back with us," I shout.

Eric laughs. "You know how desperate you look trying to get her back." He walks away before I can say something. I run towards him and punch him in the face. I start beating him up.

"I'll handle him," Zeke shouts. "You go get Tris."

I let Zeke handle him and have Uriah and Will follow me to go through the others. Myra stands down as soon as she sees us walk in and Al freaks out and hides. Drew is being punched by Will and Edward is being bugged by Myra to keep her safe. I leave him to that. Uriah stays down there to make sure Edward doesn't decided to follow. I make it to the door Tris is behind. I hear her and Peter.

Tris POV

"Since Eric got attacked," Peter says. "I'm supposed to make sure none of your idiot friends come up here and save you."

I see the door open but Peter doesn't notice. I see Tobias step in the room trying to be unnoticed by Peter.

"How well did that work Peter?" Tobias asks.

Will and Uriah run upstairs to end up behind Tobias. Peter tries to punch Tobias but he blocked it. Tobias Punched Peter and he hit his head on the floor and are knocked out. Tobias comes and gives me a hug.

"I knew you would come," I said.

"Of course I did," Tobias says. "This doesn't mean there done yet. Tobias grabs my hand and the four of us in the building run down to meet up with Zeke. Zeke and Will ride there motorcycles, With Uriah on the back of Zekes, back to my house and I ride with Tobias.

"Tris," Christina shouts as I get off the motorcycle. "You're back."

"Yeah," I say as I hug Christina. "I'm going to go change considering the fact that I was in there for 24 hours."

I run upstairs and take a shower then I change into jeans, a black tank top, with a hoodie, and some pair of shoes. I go back down stairs and meet my friends in the living room.

"How did you guys manage to get past the people guarding?" I ask.

"Well Myra and Al didn't put up a fight. Myra was too busy hiding behind Edward so he didn't really fight," Will explains.

Tobias gets up and hands me my necklace that he gave me 10 years ago. I don't know why he had it. I thought it was in my room. "Thanks," I say.

I walk over to Caleb and give him a hug. I head outside to be alone for a while. I walk down the street. I hear someone following me. I stop and turn.

"Where are you going?" Tobias asks.

"For a walk," I said. "Are you coming with me?"

He nods and follows. We walk in silence for a little bit. "I'm glad that I'm out of that hotel," I look at the trees in the back behind the houses. "You couldn't see the trees just a bunch of buildings."

"We were planning a way to get you out as soon as possible," Tobias says. "We sort of just went with something not planned out. Eric came and gave me your phone and then I punched him. Zeke took over and I came to find you as fast as I could, which reminds me I still have your phone."

He hands me my phone and I put it in the pocket of the jacket I grabbed on my way out the door. We arrive in a park we used to go to when we were younger.

"Remember when we came here every time I didn't want to be around so many of our friends," I say. "We would always sit on the swings and talk about random things."

"Yeah," Tobias says. "Sometimes it was the better parts of the day."

We sit on the swings. "I never really knew why Eric hated you so much. Until I realized I was the reason why. I always thought it was because you always did better than him in everything."

"Actually," Tobias says. "I think those are both reasons. He was jealous that I was the one hanging out with you and I always beat him at everything we did as competition. I thought it was just for fun but it was because he wanted to beat me at something."

"Now that your back," I say. "He got really mad. I think he only cares about getting me away from you. When he knew you left he didn't even try to be a better friend than you did. He always tried to surprise me with gifts but I always refused them."

Tobias looks at the ground and back at me. I glanced over at the field we have to cross to get back to the house.

"I'll race you back," I challenge.

"Alright," He smiles. "Get ready to lose."

"In your dreams," I say back.

"Ready," Tobias says.

"Go," I scream and we both start running across the field and down the sidewalk when we get to the house I fall to the ground then roll on my back. "I win." I smile as he falls beside me.

"You win this time Beatrice," He smiles.

"That's because I'm faster than you Tobias," I say. I turn my head to look at him and he is already looking at me.

"What if I let you win?" He asks.

"I know you didn't," I say. "You're bad at lying to me."

He stands up and pulls me up and I run right into him. I back up then we head into the house. "Where did you guys go?" Christina asks.

"We went for a walk to the park. Then we had a race back," Tobias said.

"Who won?" Zeke asked.

"I did," I say.

"Well," Caleb says. "Mom and dad called. They said they might have to stay the rest of the week because the business meeting is taking longer than they thought it would. They might not make it back for your birthday Tris."

"It's fine," I say. "It's their job. Besides I'll have all of you guys with me."

"Unfortunately Eric stands more chances to come back again," Zeke says.

"We should put a tent in the back yard and camp like we did on Tris's sixth birthday," Uriah says.

"If Eric is going to come back and I know he is," Tobias says. "A tent is not a safe place for here to be."

"Neither is her bedroom apparently," Lynn says. "Kind of how she was kidnapped by a psychopathic maniac named Eric."

"Lynn that's a little mean," Christina says.

"We were all thinking it," Lynn says.

"We could always put the tent in the basement," Marlene says.

"Genius," Uriah says. "See we can still camp but in a tent in the basement."

"Will the tent even fit in the basement?" Tobias asked.

"The last time we were all in it we were 6, 7, or 8," I said. "Do we all still fit in there?"

"If not we can kick Zeke out," Uriah suggests.

"Or we can kick you out," Zeke says.

"Or we can kick both of you out," I say.

"I'll go find the tent and someone can measure the height of the basement," Caleb says.

"I'll go help Caleb," I said.

Caleb and I walk out to the garage and search for the tent. I look around. I find a box and pull it out. I open it and find old pictures from my 6th birthday and old drawings I made when I was younger. I find a picture of me and Tobias looking at Uriah and Zeke who are tackling each other in the picture. Then I find one with Tobias and Eric glaring at each other when I'm opening presents. "I think I found it." Caleb says. I close the box and go over to him. It's on a high shelf.

"Well it's to high up for us to reach it," Caleb says.

"I'll climb up the shelf," I say.

"No," Caleb says. "That's dangerous."

"Fine," I say. "I'll go get Tobias. Go the safe way."

I walk to the house and then go to the basement. I see Tobias holding the tape measure at the ceiling while Zeke reads what it says. I wait for them to finish and walk up to Tobias.

"I need your help," I say. "I'm not tall enough to reach the tent."

Tobias laughs about me admitting im short and then follows me to the garage. He easily reaches it.

"I determined that the tent will fit," Says Caleb.

"Well you guys can set it up," I say. "I'll go upstairs and order some pizza."

Tobias POV

Zeke, Uriah, and Caleb help me set up the tent. Then when we get that set up when Uriah is in there setting the sleeping bags down Zeke trips over one of the poles holding up the tent and the ten collapses with Uriah inside.

"Help Uriah down," Uriah screams.

I grab the pole that fell and lift it up then Zeke grabs his brothers' hand and pulls him out. Uriah goes over and lies on the couch. "That is not a tent. It's a death trap."

"Uriah," Will says. "You didn't die. Zeke tripped over the pole and tent fell on you."

"What was the screaming for?" Tris asks.

Zeke laughs. "The tent attacked Uriah."

"I'm sure it had some help," Tris says crossing her arms standing beside me.

"Yeah," Lynn says. "Clumsy over there tripped over it."

"I wasn't looking at the ground," Zeke said.

"When the Pizza gets here I'm going to lock the house since it's getting late then were all going to come down here." Tris says.

(After they eat Pizza and they are all in the tent.)

Tris POV

I lie on my sleeping bag. The row im on has me, Christina, Lynn, Shauna, Marlene, and Susan since she decided to join us. On the side where the boys are on are Caleb, Uriah, Zeke, Will, and Tobias across from me. Zeke and Uriah are arguing about something. Lynn, Shauna, Christina and Marlene are talking about something I don't think I wanted to be in. Susan was chatting with Caleb. Will was laughing at Zeke and Uriah's argument. I roll on my stomach and look at Tobias.

"Hey there," I say.

He looks over at me. "Hey."

"Are you worried that Eric is going to find us down here?" I ask.

"Well if he does," Tobias says. "He will have to get past me considering I'm next to the tent door."

"He probably won't even make it in," Will interrupts getting bored of Zeke and Uriah.

"Yeah," I agree. "I locked every window and door in the place."

All the conversations start to go quiet and most of us are asleep. I start to fall asleep. I sleep for what I think is a couple hours until there's a sound like fighting upstairs. I sit up as fast as I can and see no one else is awake. But someone is missing. Tobias.

**Cliffhanger-ish. Don't worry I think I might have a second chapter today. Only because I had a snow day so I had more time. On school days I'll probably only get one chapter. Don't forget to give me a favorite, follow, or review. Review and thoughts or questions about the story. I love reading the reviews so far. I loved a lot of them and I reply to some of you that I find your comments really nice.**


	5. Not Again

Tris POV

"Zeke," I throw a pillow at his face.

"What Tris," He says. "I'm up."

I hear the scream of Tobias upstairs and Zeke sits up and jumps over Will which makes will wake up and start to yell before I put a hand over his mouth. He hears shouting upstairs and gets up and slowly follows Zeke. Uriah is shortly behind. I see everyone has woken up. Susan looks worried. Lynn crawls out of the tent to go see the entertainment. The rest of us stay in here.

Tobias POV (Shortly After Tris Fell Asleep)

I sit in the tent watching Tris. I see her necklace sitting beside her phone. I'm hoping tonight will be peaceful but I'm having a tough time trying to get to sleep. I'm worried that I'm going to end up going to sleep and then Eric is going to show up and end up taking Tris. I know she's my best friend I haven't seen in 10 years but I feel like I need to protect her. I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. I turn towards the door and glance at Tris one last time then wait for the door to open. I see Eric and kick him in the stomach. He backs up and heads upstairs while I follow him. He starts to punch me.

"Get over it Eric," I say. "Tris does not love you and this is not going to make her like you even more."

"Well," Eric said. "If I can't have here you can't either."

"I don't want her," I say. "She's my best friend. Even if I did she might not even feel the same way."

Eric kicks me and we start fighting again. I get a couple good hits on him. Then he puts a knife on my arm and drags it towards him. I scream in pain. I hear footsteps coming up the stairs. Eric gets up and runs out the door shutting it behind him as Zeke, Will, Uriah, and Lynn run upstairs.

"Tobias," Zeke says. "What Happened?"

"I was sitting in the tent and I hear footsteps when the tent opens I see Eric and then he goes back upstairs and since I follow him he starts to punch me," I explain. "He said if he can't have Tris I can't either. I think he was planning to…" I stop not wanting to say what I think he's planning. "He was planning to kill Tris."

"Told you he was a psychopathic maniac," Lynn says.

"Where's Tris?" I ask worried that some of Eric's friends could have gone down and get her.

"She's downstairs," Zeke says. "She's fine."

"Tobias," Tris says. "What did he do to you?"

Tris rushes to my side and sits on her knees next to me studying my arm. Christina rushes over to the bathroom to get stuff to clean up my arm. Zeke and Uriah are instructed to help me to the kitchen. They guys go and tell the girls who stayed down with Caleb what happened. Tris come back and starts cleaning the blood off my arm. She continues to tend to my arm. I flinch a couple times and she looks afraid to continue until I assure her I'm fine. She finally wraps my arm up.

"You might want to get that looked at," she says.

"It's not a problem," I say.

"But you really should incase it is infected," She says. "That could lead to problems."

"Fine," I say. "But you're coming with me."

"Are we going right now?" she asks.

"Yeah," He says.

She goes downstairs and grabs her phone and jacket along with mine. I give her a helmet and I get on my motorcycle. She climbs on the back and wraps her arms around me. When we start moving she holds on a little tighter. When we get to the hospital I explain some story of what happened so they don't actually know what really happen. The nurse thinks I was trying to lift something and it fell and scratched my arm. We are taken to a room and wait for the doctor. When he comes in he looks at my arm.

"It doesn't seem to have any problems. Your friend here cleaned it up very well. You're lucky because it might have been infected if it was cleaned before you came here," The doctor explains. "You might want to keep it bandaged and change the bandages every 2 hours or so. I'll get one of the nurses to bandage it up and then you can sign out at the front desk then you are free to go."

"Thank you doctor," I say as he walks out.

The nurse wraps up my arm and me and Tris head back to the house when we get back almost everyone is back to sleep. Tris sets her phone so it vibrates every 2 hours so she can re-bandage my arm. I eventually fall asleep.

Tris POV

I wake up and gently push Tobias to wake him up. He follows me upstairs so I can take the bandage off and put a new one on.

"Thanks for doing this Tris," he says.

"Not a problem," I smile. "At least it wasn't more serious." I take of the bandage. "It' looks like the bleeding stopped." There is a cut from slightly below his shoulder going down to just above his elbow. "What did Eric intend to do anyway?"

"I think he was trying to kidnap you again but I was awake so he had to come up with a different plan," He tells me.

I wrap his arm back up and then I put everything away. I get some water from the fridge and drink it. Tobias and I sit there for a while in silence.

"Why do you think he had a knife?" I ask.

Tobias sits quietly then finally speaks. "I think he was going to use it just so you wouldn't scream or cause anyone to wake up. Fortunately I stood in his way of getting to you."

"When do you think he's going to stop?" I look at the table.

"I think he will stop when he gets caught," Tobias says. "If we say anything he might try to kill us all."

"Next time I see him I'll try to convince him to stop," I say.

"Don't think that's going to work," Tobias says. "He does not want anyone to have you if it's not him."

"Maybe he's not the person im interested in," I say. After these past couple days I start to have some feelings for Tobias but he's my best friend and probably doesn't feel the same way. Right now it's easy to push those thoughts away with the fact that Eric is out to get me.

"Apparently he's not getting the message," Tobias says.

We chat a little bit more about other things.

"Remember how when we played hide and seek you hid in the forest and when I went to look for you, you would always trip me," I say.

"Yeah," He smiles. "I did that because I thought it would be funny. It always was. Remember when Uriah hid under the porch and when you sat down on the porch he grabbed your leg."

_**-Flashback six year old Tris-**_

"_I think I give up and finding Uriah," I say. _

"_Well," Tobias says. "You found all of us but him."_

"_Yeah," I say. "He always finds the best spot."_

_I sit on the edge of the porch and Tobias sat next to me. I feel something grab my leg. I jump off screaming and hear Uriah laughing as he climbs out from under the porch. "Haha," He says. "I scared you."_

_-__**End of Flashback-**_

"Yeah," I say. "I remember. You, Uriah, Zeke, and Will always attempted to try to scare me."

"It was quite a challenge to scare you," Tobias said.

I hear knocking on the door and I go to open it but Tobias puts and arm in front of me. I hear footsteps coming up the stairs. Zeke comes up. "I found you two." He stops when there's another knock on the door. Zeke opens the door and there's nothing there but a note. I walk over when he shuts the door and take it from his hand.

_Watch out,_

_They are planning to kill her. Eric says that if she isn't going to be his _

_That she isn't going to be anyone's so he's going to kill her. _

_Destroy this paper after you read it._

_-Someone_

I drop the note with my hands shaking. I look up at Tobias. "He's going to kill me."

Zeke picks up the paper and reads it. "No need to panic," Zeke says. "He can't even get to you."

"He would have if Tobias wasn't awake," I say.

Tobias puts his arms around me in a hug. I hug him back. "Tris," Tobias says. "I'm going to try my best not to let him get to you. You're too important to me for him to kill you."

I lay down with Tobias sitting beside me. Eventually I fall asleep with my head on his shoulder.

_**-Dream-**_

"Hey Trissy," Eric says.

I look around. I'm in a cabin somewhere and I see Eric standing there with a knife in hand. "What do you want?"

"Have you decided if you were going to be with me or are you going to die?" Eric questions.

"Where's Tobias?" I ask.

"He's not here," Eric says. "He might show up to see your dead body lying on the floor."

Eric holds the knife as he walks closer and closer and closer. I close my eyes as he swings it at me.

_**-End Dream-**_

I wake up and I see that Christina and Marlene are the only ones in the tent. I realized I slept for 6 hours. "I forgot to switch bandages for Tobias," I say.

"Don't worry," Marlene says. "He didn't want to wake you up so he had Shauna do it."

"Are you okay?" Christina asks. "You look terrible."

"Yeah," I say. "I'm fine. It was just a bad dream."

I crawl out of the tent and head to my bedroom. I take a shower and change into a new outfit. I walk back downstairs and see no one is in the house. I eventually find them in the backyard. I walk out and then head towards Caleb.

"Did you get any calls from mom or dad yet?" I ask.

"Not since yesterday," Caleb says. "Tris you know everyone here is going to try their best to keep you away from Eric."

"Yeah," I say. "What if he does and no one can get to me in time?"

"If that happens I will end Eric," Caleb says. "If he does get you we probably will get there in time so you shouldn't need to worry about this. If Eric even cares for you he wouldn't kill you anyway."

I look over at Tobias. "What if he decided to kill him instead?"

Caleb follows my gaze. "He probably couldn't if he tried."

"He could have if Zeke hadn't run upstairs," I say.

"Tris," Caleb says standing in front of me. "Tobias is going to try his best to keep you safe. I know you're going to try your best to keep him safe to."

I hug Caleb then I run over to Tobias.

"Hey Tris," He smiles.

"Hey," I say.

"Christina said you had a bad dream?" Tobias says. "Want to talk about it."

"Um it wasn't too important," I say.

"I don't know if Christina told you but I had Shauna change the bandages because I didn't want to wake you," He says. "I thought you should probably get some sleep."

"Thanks Tobias," I say. "Where are Zeke and Uriah?"

"They went home to get some sleep and their parents wanted them to come back for a while. They will be back tomorrow. I think Lynn and Shauna went home and are coming back tomorrow also. Susan was scared from last night and went home." Tobias says. "So I guess it leaves Christina, Marlene, Will, Caleb, and I here with you."

"Christina and I are going to go get some food for lunch and bring it back," Marlene says. "Want anything special?"

"No," I say. "I'm fine."

Tobias asks for something then Marlene heads off with Christina. I sit under the tree with Tobias. Most of the day goes by okay. Marlene and Christina chat with Will for a while and Caleb has time to go over to Susan's house to make sure she's okay from the chaos that frightened her. I walk out to the front with the others. When the others are talking about something I don't really care to join in I just stand a little bit away from just a bit behind Tobias. I hear a noise in the backyard. I see a figure by the tree in the back. I turn back towards the group. I go inside to get some water then I feel a knife come to my throat.

"Come quietly Trissy," Eric whispers. "Or I will be sure that your so called 'Best Friend' doesn't live to see tomorrow."

I just go with him without saying a word. I know he's talking about Tobias. He takes me into the forest and we walk until there's a cabin. The same cabin I saw in my dream…

**Sorry to end the chapter here but I realized I might have a couple more big events happen and then in the next few chapters Fourtris starts to form. Yay the moments we have been waiting for. In this chapter I tried to make Fourtris from. But I will really start to show in the next chapter that I post tomorrow. Please Review any thoughts you have if you want. **


	6. Attack

Christina POV

"Tris," I say opening her bedroom door. I checked about every place she could have gone. Where is this girl? I see she's not in her room. "Tobias," I say slightly worried. "I can't find Tris."

"What do you mean you can't find Tris," Uriah says. Uriah and Zeke managed to come back today instead of tomorrow. "How do you lose a person?"

"I think she was kidnapped by Eric again," I look at the ground.

"Great," Tobias says. He seems angered. He runs down stairs.

"Tobias," I shout. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go look for her," Tobias shouts putting on his motorcycle helmet. He gets on and leaves.

"Does he know that they probably not in the same place as before," I say.

"Tris is a smart girl," Caleb says. "She probably left clues."

"What if she didn't have time?" Uriah says.

"Where was she last?" Marlene asks.

"She went inside to the kitchen to get a drink." I say.

"Well," Zeke said. "Her phone is here."

We look around the yard for clues when Tobias comes back we all look at him.

"Any luck?" Marlene asks.

"No," Tobias says.

Tobias POV

As soon as Christina said Tris was missing I knew I didn't keep my eye on Tris good enough. I looked at her every once in a while but it wasn't enough. I let Tris slip out of my hands again. I should have watched her. I should have followed her into the house. I look around. I see something shining in the forest entrance lying on the ground. I walk over and pick it up. It's Tris's necklace.

"What is it?" Zeke asks.

"Tris's necklace," I say.

"So now we know they took her in there," Uriah says.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Zeke says.

"I'm going to go get her," I say. "I promised her I wasn't going to let them kill her."

Tris POV

I am taken to a room on the second floor.

"Why don't you just kill me since that's what you want to do?" I ask.

"Because," Eric says. "What fun would it be without Tobias here to watch you die? Since he did say he's going to try his best not to let you die. If he breaks a promise he should be here to watch it happen."

"Unless he gets me out first," I say. "You know he's stronger than you."

Eric walks up to me until he stands to close. "You know Tris. When he's standing there not getting past me to save you're pretty self. Tell me he's not stronger than me."

"So you're going to be the one standing in his way," I say. "You were when he beat you up in the ally of that hotel. See how that went."

"Listen here Trissy," Eric says. "You are going to die as soon as Tobias is here to watch it now should not be the time to argue."

"Whatever," I say. "If you did love me Eric you know you wouldn't do this."

"How would you know?" Eric turns towards me.

"Because if you love someone," I say. "You don't hurt them."

"I know that Tobias only thinks you're all he has," Eric says.

"Why do you know so much about him? Stalker much." I say.

"You have to know your enemy to destroy them don't you?" Eric smiles devilishly.

"So all of this is to get at an enemy you have for having a crush on a 16 year old girl," I say.

I wonder if anyone else finds that as ridiculously stupid that sounds. Soon or later Eric will realize that as soon as he kills me and he's in jail.

"I'll be back princess," Eric says.

Eric leaves the room. I sit on the bed and wait for someone to come. I dropped my necklace when I was being rushed into the woods. Someone probably found it when they were looking for me. I hear shouting downstairs. I open the door and run downstairs. I see Tobias and Eric being beat up. Eric gets out of Tobias's grip Eric grabs my arm and my back hits the wall.

"Go upstairs princess's," Eric says.

"No," I say.

Eric smacks me in the face and then kicks me in the stomach. "Don't touch her," Tobias shouts. Tobias pushes Eric away from me and Eric lands on the little coffee table. Tobias turns to me and he is taken back down by Peter who decided to show up. Eric grabs me and drags me back upstairs. He throws me onto the floor and my side hits the table.

"You are going to stay up here," Eric says. Eric slaps me in the face and grabs my wrist and pulls out a knife. He gets closer and closer and I close my eyes before he hits me with it. I get pushed and I fall into a chair. I have my eyes closed because I don't want to know what happened. I hear shouting until it goes quiet.

"Tris," Tobias says. "You can open your eyes now."

I open my eye and see Tobias.

"Where are they?" I ask.

"They ran away for now," Tobias says.

Tobias looks at my injuries and decides to carry me back to the house. When we step inside the house I get set down so I can go take a shower and change for bed when I do I go to the basement were all the mattresses are put for now and I lie down on one and fall asleep from this tiring day.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'll probably write a longer one tomorrow. I hope you enjoy please review and thanks for reading.**


	7. We Have a Plan To

Tris POV

I hear Uriah and Zeke tackling each other again. I still keep my eyes closed pretending to sleep a little longer.

"I won," Uriah says. "No one can beat me."

"Tobias can," Shauna states.

"Besides him," Uriah says.

"I will," Marlene says.

I open my eyes to see Uriah being attacked by Marlene. I sit up and look around to find all the voices. I see Zeke, Shauna, and Lynn laughing at Uriah. Christina is sitting by Will chatting. I see Caleb and Tobias having a conversation. I get up and walk over to Caleb and Tobias. Tobias smiles as he sees me walk towards them.

"You're up sleepy head," Caleb says.

"I was really tired," I yawn. I stretch and I am hit with pain in my side. Then I remember my side smacked the table when Eric threw me yesterday.

"Tris," Christina says. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I say. "I hit a table yesterday."

I walk upstairs. I go shower and put on some black jeans and a black tank top with a jacket over it. I look at my face and see it's a little red where Eric hit me yesterday. I turn away and head back downstairs. If he even cared he wouldn't have laid a hand on me.

"Tris I beat Uriah," Marlene says.

"I let her win," Uriah says.

"No, you just lost." Zeke said.

"Nice job Marlene," I say. "At least he wasn't fighting Zeke for once."

I walk away as Zeke and Uriah start arguing again. I go outside and find Tobias. I go up to him. "Hey," I say. "I want to go for a walk you want to come."

"Sure Tris," Tobias says.

I take his hand and we walk down the street.

"Sorry you got hurt yesterday Tris," Tobias says.

"It's not your fault," I say. "Eric got a little mad because I came downstairs to see what was going on apparently he didn't want me to come see what the chaos was when I heard the sound of people fighting."

"I found your necklace which led me to the idea he took you to the woods." Tobias explains. "I don't know why I went alone but I should have brought Zeke. I thought it would be just Eric there until Peter showed up."

"I thought Eric would kill me as soon as he got me there but he was waiting," I say.

"Waiting for what?" Tobias asks.

"Waiting for you to watch me die," I say. "He wanted you to watch me die so that you could watch your promise break."

"Well even if he tried to make me I would probably stop it from happening if I was there watching," Tobias says. "I'm not going to watch you die by Eric."

"I thought I was never going to see any of them again Christina, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, Uriah, Zeke, My mom, my dad, or even you."

"I wasn't going to let that happen Tris," Tobias says. "As soon as Christina said you were missing I thought my life was going to end right there. I realized I didn't want to find you. I needed to."

I smile. He doesn't ever want to find me he needs to. This is the best friend I lost 10 years ago. He needed to talk to me all those years but his dad stood in the way. He wasn't going to let Eric do the same thing.

"At least you got to me this time," I say.

"I'll get to you every time Tris because I need you," Tobias says. Tobias comes closer to me and kisses me. I don't move at first but then I kiss him back. He pulls away. "Sorry," he says.

"It's not a problem Tobias," I say kissing him again then we head back to the house. We walk back hand in hand.

"Hey you guys are back," Zeke says. "Eric came looking for you."

"What did he say?" I ask.

"He said he's going to win and no one is going to end up with Tris," Uriah says. "He's so stupid."

"Not as stupid as you," Zeke jokes.

"Hey," Uriah says punching Zeke and then they start tackling each other again.

"Guys," I say. "Stop it." They both stop and then look at me. "I think we need to do something instead of waiting around for Eric to come and do something to me that can hurt anyone here." I explain.

"So what do you say we to Tris," Zeke says. "We can't exactly kidnap him. It would be impossible and we don't even have a reason."

"I don't mean to kidnap him," I say. "We just have to fight back."

"She's right," Lynn says. "I'm not just saying that because I want to beat these losers messing with Tris up. It's because she actually has a point we should fight back."

"What if it's too dangerous," Caleb says.

"We outnumber them Caleb," Will says. "What could go wrong?"

"Really Will," Christina says. "Were going to fight people that want to kill Tris and you ask what could go wrong."

"I'll tell you what could go wrong," Caleb says. "THEY COULD KILL TRIS THAT'S WHAT."

"Not if I'm with her they won't," Tobias steps in. "I'm not going to let them kill her. They would have to kill me first."

"So if we are going to do this where going to need a plan. We're going to need some tricks to."

Zeke and Uriah look at each other smile then look back at me. "Now you got the right people for that," Zeke smiles. "I and Uriah are the best. You can't find anyone with more great tricks and traps then us."

"So now we got a plan," Marlene says.

"We're going to give Eric what he deserves," Will says.

"Well," A voice says. "If you're going to do that you'll need me."

We all turn to see who it is behind me. It's Al.

"How are we supposed to trust that you are going to be on our side," I say.

"Because Tris," Al says. "I hate my brother as much as you do."

True, Al is always bugged by his brother. Eric always forces Al to do everything he orders. I'm starting to think Eric's family has a little bit of problems to have Eric and Al. They're complete opposites. I know his mom is nice because she works with a charity that her, my mom and Christina's mom have set up.

"I believe you Al," I say. "But don't make me regret it."

"I won't let you down Tris," Al says. "I'm tired of Eric and our father boss me and my mom around all the time. It's time I stand against them instead of with them."

We all start talking about a plan we are going to use to fight against Eric. Then we decide when the plan will take place which will be when he decided to come back and attempt to kid nap me again like Al said. That happens to be…..Tonight.

"Okay Tris," Tobias says. "Don't worry me and Zeke will be here just as planned."

For the plan Tobias and Zeke plan to hide. Zeke is going to stand in the closest and Tobias is going to stand in the bathroom until Eric tried to take me from my room when I'm asleep. Uriah and Marlene are setting up a trap to capture Peter or any other follower that Eric brings. We know he's brining all the people he thinks he needs. Christina, Will, Lynn, and Shauna are going to be fighting back the enemies. Caleb is going to be in his room monitoring everything and to call the police if it goes too far out of hand. Al will be with Caleb because those two probably are the weaker ones here so we gave them the simplest task. I lay in bed and the light goes out. I try to stay calm. I know Zeke and Tobias are nearby but I don't know why I still feel so worried about this. I manage to shut my eyes and sleep.

"Hello Trissy," Eric says. I sit up from my bed. I see Eric sitting on the edge of it. "Miss me."

**Sorry it's another shortish chapter. If I make the chapters as long as the first couple the story will be short. I'm thinking this story is going to have about 10-12 chapters. Since I've been getting good reviews I will be writing more stories for divergent for you guys. I also might be writing for the Kane Chronicles fans in case you happen to be one of those fans also. And Fourtris is happening in this chapter and will be more in the next upcoming chapters. Please Review any thoughts about if I should continue writing stories on here for you guys or not. I probably will though even if people say I shouldn't so hopefully no haters out there.**


	8. Endless Waiting

**Hey everyone I'm back again with another chapter and today is pretty exciting because it's February 21****st**** and for me in the U.S. Divergent comes out on March 21****st****.One More Month! YAY. #excited. Anyway let's get to the story.**

Tris POV

I wake up and see Eric sitting next to me. I sit up and then look at him. "Go away Eric," I say.

Eric reaches his hand to my cheek. "Just come with me and I won't have your little boyfriend killed."

"He's not my boyfriend," I say. "You don't even know where he is."

"I know he's close by," Eric says. "I just have to make him come out."

"How are you going to do that?" I ask.

"By doing this," Eric says and kisses me. I try to push him away but it doesn't work. I hear a sound and Eric gets up and turns towards the sound which is Tobias now standing in front of Eric face to face. Zeke comes out and sits on my bed next to me and crosses his arms waiting.

Tobias has his arms crossed. "What are you doing Eric?"

"Trying to win Tris over with you always in the way," Eric says. "I should have done it when you weren't here."

"Yeah," Tobias says. "Well a little late for that."

"Why do you care that I want to be with her if she's just your best friend?" Eric asks.

"Because," Tobias says. "I'm in love with her."

Zeke and I look at each other then back at Tobias. He's in love with me. Eric looks angered by what Tobias says and he tightens his grip on something in his pocket. He pulls it out and has Tobias with a knife at his throat.

"Don't hurt him," I say standing up from the bed. I walk over and stand in front of Tobias so Eric is pointing the knife at me.

"Tris don't," Tobias says. Tobias grabs my waist and pulls me away from Eric.

"Isn't that sweet," Eric says. "She wants to get hurt to keep you safe. You know I thought it was the other way around."

"They both don't want the other hurt Eric," Zeke says. "Leave them alone and just move on. You lost your chance with Tris."

"That's because you and your dumb younger brother always stood in the way," Eric looks at him. "You always said something to stop Tris when I asked."

"Because I knew Tobias loved her," Zeke says. "I kept her away from you. You would probably have forced her to do something she didn't want to do. That's what you and you're dumb friends want to do all the time."

Eric punches Zeke in the face as hard as he could. Zeke shouts in pain and holds his hand to his nose which is now bleeding. Eric takes out a knife and hits Zeke with it in the arm. "Zeke," I shout. "Stop hurting him Eric."

Tobias releases me from his grip and punches Eric. Eric tries to hit Tobias with the knife but Tobias keeps avoiding it. I go over and look at Zekes arm.

"Tris," Zeke says. "Go help Tobias. I'll be fine."

Shauna runs up here and looks at Zeke. Zeke smiles at her and she helps him into the bathroom to clean up his arm and nose. "Tris," Tobias says.

I turn to see Eric's arm around Tobias's neck. Tobias's eyes are filled with pain. Eric hit Tobias in the chest and arm with the knife and now has it so he can suffocate Tobias. I pick up the knife and stab Eric in the arm with it. He yells and loosens his grip on Tobias. Tobias kicks Eric and he stumbles back. Eric comes and grabs my arm and throws me through the glass door. "TRIS NO," I hear Tobias shout before everything goes black.

Christina POV

"TRIS NO," I hear Tobias shout as I watch Tris hit the glass door on her balcony and the glass shatters surrounding her as she hits the ground.

"Oh my god," I scream. Will and Uriah grab Eric with Eric's hands behind his back. Caleb runs to his sister.

"Beatrice," Caleb says. Tris has cuts in her arms and her face. Marlene runs downstairs and calls 911. "She's not breathing," Caleb says.

Tobias goes over and manages to get Tris to breathe again. Now she's breathing but she's still out cold. I hear footsteps and police come into the room taking Eric from Will and Uriah. Shauna and Zeke stay in the bathroom watching as paramedics come into the room. We make room so they can grab Tris. After Tris is rushed to the hospital with Caleb. Tobias has Tris's blood all over his hands. There are tears running down his face from when he was trying to get Tris to breathe again. Will come over and wraps his arms around me as I start to cry. The officers come up and tell us to come down for questioning. Two paramedics stay here to take care of Tobias and Zeke.

"I heard shouting upstairs and when I get up there I see Tris falling into the glass door and hitting the ground," I explain. "I don't know what happened from before then."

"Thank you Christina," The officer says.

Tobias POV

"When Tris stabs Eric in the arm trying to get me out of his grip I watch Eric grab her and push her through the door and when that happens Uriah and Will come up and control Eric so Caleb can go check on his sister," I explain. "Then Caleb states that Tris was not breathing so I give her CPR until she's breathing again. Then the paramedics show up."

"Thank you for explaining Tobias," the officer says. The officers thank us all and leave. I get on my motor cycle and rush to the hospital. Zeke and I have to go there anyway to be looked at to make sure we don't have any serious injuries. After we are check at we go to the front desk.

"Excuse me," Zeke says. "Were looking for our friend?"

"What's there name?" The lady asks.

"Beatrice Prior," I say.

The lady goes and looks for information then returns. "Beatrice is in serious condition they are still working on her," The lady says. "I will give you more information when we get more but for now you can wait in the waiting room."

Our whole group sits in the waiting room. I look at the ground. She needs to be better. I need her I can't have her die on me not now. I know she stopped breathing for a minute but I need her to fight through this. I love Tris and I don't want to lose her now. I stand up and walk back and forth.

"Tobias, I'm sure she's going to be fine. She's a strong girl," Christina reassures me.

"Yeah," Lynn says. "In a few hours were probably going to see Tris. Dead or Alive but we will see her."

"Were going to see her alive and she's going to be fine," Shauna corrects Lynn.

"You never know she hit the ground with glass on it and she seemed pretty terrible. Tobias had to give her mouth to mouth so she could breathe," Lynn explains.

"I'm sure she's going to be fine," I say getting slightly angered. "She's going to be fine and I'm going to see her soon." I walk out the door and go outside for some air.

I hear footsteps behind me and they stop when the person is next to me. "Don't mind Lynn," Zeke brings up. "She's just not getting your hopes up. Tris is strong enough to make it through this."

We look up at the sky. It's about 1 in the morning so it's still dark, the stars look like white spots with the moonlight shining down brightening the parking lot. It looks peaceful. It would be a nice view if you were at Tris's house lying on the ground or on the roof.

"I know," I say. "I needed to get away from everyone for a while."

"Do you think Eric is going to be let go?" Zeke asks.

"If he does he is going to pay for what he did to her," I look at him. "I wanted to save her but I didn't know what he was going to do to her until she went through the glass door."

We walk back inside. I start to doze off and sleep. Zeke shakes me and says. "Tris is okay. We can go see her now."

I get up and we go see Tris.

**I'm ending this chapter here but the reuniting of Tris and Tobias will lead to a real Fourtris moment. Please Review if you liked it. Remember 30 more days until the movie!**


	9. Unexpected Guest

Tris POV

My eyes open and I look around the room. I see Caleb in the corner. He catches me sitting up and rushes to my side. "Tris," Caleb says. "I almost lost you."

"All I remember is being thrown into a glass door," I say. "What Happened?"

"After that Will and Uriah grabbed Eric and they held him away before he could do anything to you. When I got to you to see if you were okay you weren't breathing. If it weren't for Tobias you probably wouldn't be alive right now," Caleb explains.

"Where is he?" I ask. "I want to see him now."

"He's in the waiting room," Caleb says.

"Beatrice," The doctor walks in. "You're awake I see. How are you feeling?"

"I feel like was thrown into a glass door," I say.

"Some of your injuries were very severe but they should be getting better at this point," The doctor explains. "You're going to be staying here for a couple days so we can make sure you're doing okay."

"Can I see my friends now?" I ask.

"I'll go get them," the doctor says. The doctor walks out and leaves me with Caleb.

"What happened to Eric?" I ask.

"The police took him in but we don't know if they are going to keep him or let him leave," Caleb says. "Mom and dad are coming home early. They will be here later today."

"Do they know what Eric did?" I ask.

"Yeah," Caleb says.

"What if we need to move away because of Eric?" I ask.

"We won't," Caleb says. "Mom and dad wouldn't put that on you with all this happening."

I see the door open and Tobias walks in with the others behind him. Tobias runs over to me and hugs me. I hug him back and he sits on my bed next to me. He still has me in his arms. I wish I could stay there all day. "I thought I lost you," Tobias whispers. "You were almost gone."

"I'm here now," I whisper into his chest. "That's all that matters."

Tobias releases me and stands back up to let the others see me.

"Tris we were all so worried," Christina says. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"The last thing I remember," I look at Tobias. "Was Tobias calling my name."

Tobias smiles at me and I smile back as I look at Christina. "Hopefully no more Eric," I say.

"Hopefully," Christina says. We all sit around and chat for a while. Eventually Christina, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, Zeke, and Uriah have to head home leaving me with Caleb and Tobias.

"I'm going to go get some food," Caleb says. "Need anything Tris?"

"No," I say. "I'm fine thanks."

Caleb leaves and I end up alone with Tobias. I look at Tobias. "I hope this whole thing with Eric is finally over with."

"Yeah," Tobias agrees. He walks over and grabs my hand. "I don't think we need him around. I almost lost you. I almost broke my promise and he almost killed you."

"At least I'm alive now," I smile at him.

Tobias releases my hand and places his on my cheek. His sits down and looks at me. "I'm not going to let Eric put a hand on you ever again." He says. I stare at his eyes and then I start to lean to him and then kiss him. He takes a minute to react before he kisses back. I put my arms around his neck and he puts both of his hands on each side of my head. When we break apart he smiles. "I love you Tris," He says.

"I love you too," I say. After everything Eric has done I realized I was in love. Not with Eric. I was in love with Tobias. When Caleb comes back in Tobias is sitting in the chair next to me holding my hand. "When did you tell mom that I was in the hospital?"

"When we got here and I was waiting for them to allow me into the room to see you," Caleb says. "Mom was really worried about you."

"I should probably get home," Tobias says. "I'll come back tomorrow Tris."

"Bye Tobias," I wave and he leaves the room.

Caleb and I chat for a little bit then I get back to sleep. When I wake up I see my mom sitting in the room and no one else is around.

"Hey mom," I say.

"Hi Beatrice," My mom said. "I was so worried about you when Caleb called me and explained what happened. Your father and I tried to get here as fast as we could."

"I probably would have been dead if it weren't for my friends to react fast," I say.

"I'm glad they did react fast," My mother says. "Do you need anything?"

I ask my mom for food and she goes down and gets me some while the doctors look me over and see how my injuries are. After that I eat the food my mom brings and I have time to talk to her until she has to head home and help Caleb and some of my friends clean up the house that was messed up after Eric's attack.

Tobias POV

"This house looks like a giant bear attacked," Uriah states.

I look around Tris's house. Glass and trash all over the floor, one of the chairs were turned over apparently Peter attacked Uriah and there was complete chaos down here. We offer to help Tris's mom and dad clean up the place since they only have Caleb capable of helping. Tris's room is the worst. There is glass from the door on the floor and there is blood that has to be cleaned up from Zeke's injuries and some of Tris's injuries. Caleb and I remove the glass while Tris's father goes and buys another door to replace the old one. Shauna is cleaning up the blood. And Uriah is picking up all the trash.

"Tobias," Caleb says. "Help me take the door off since it is no good."

I help Caleb take what's left of the door down and we carry it downstairs and put it in the dumpster. We had back up and finish cleaning the glass and then we leave Shauna to finish her job. Christina and the other girls are going to clean up Tris's room and make Tris's bed. After about 5 hours we finally finish cleaning everything up. Everyone has left except for me.

"I'm going to head to the hospital to visit Tris," I say.

"See you later Tobias," Tris's father says.

"See you later Mr. and Mrs. Prior," I say heading out the door. Then I get on my motorcycle and head to the hostpital and when I enter the door I see someone asking to see Tris. When I look over I see it's Eric.

**Sorry I didn't post yesterday my internet was down but it's back up now. **


	10. Returning Home

Tobias POV

I walk up to Eric. He isn't going to go near Tris if I'm still alive. "What are you doing here Eric?" I ask.

"I'm only here to see Tris," Eric smiles.

"Well as long as I'm alive it's not going to happen," I say.

"That can be arranged," Eric says.

"Eric you can leave the easy way or the hard way," I say.

I hear footsteps walking up behind me. Then stops when they are probably beside me but I keep my eyes on Eric and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Eric pulls out a gun and points it at me. Everyone stops what they are doing and watches.

"Dude," Zeke says apparently he was the one next to me. "Put that away."

"No need for violence sir," A nurse says. "Please put the gun down."

"Should I go warn Tris," Uriah whispers to me and Zeke.

"No," Zeke whispers. "If you go Eric will follow then kill you and her."

"You guys will tell me where Tris is or you will die," Eric demands.

Zeke and Uriah look at each other. I look at them deciding what to do. Risk my life and let them run. Let Eric go see Tris and risk her life. I go with Risk my life and let Zeke and Uriah run to Tris. Get her out of here. I know she is leaving some point today and breaking her out sounds like the better option than her being found and killed.

"I'm not telling you where she is," I say.

"Okay," Eric says. "Looks like you're going to see your mom sooner than planned."

I close my eyes and wait for him to shoot. I hear a shot but I don't get hit. I open my eyes and I see Zeke standing in front of me holding his arm.

"Zeke kicked the gun out of Eric's hand and it hit Zeke in the arm," Uriah explains.

I see a nurse taking Zeke to the emergency room. The police show up to take Eric away again. Uriah and I run to the elevator and go to Tris's room. When we open the door we see that she has Shauna, Lynn, and Hector with her.

"Hey guys," Tris says.

"Hey," Uriah says.

"Where's Zeke you said he was going to be here to," She says to Uriah.

"Yeah," Uriah says. "The three of us ran into Eric downstairs."

"Is Zeke okay?" She asks getting worried.

"Yeah," I say. "He got shot in the arm when Eric pointed a gun at me."

"Eric pointed a gun at you!" Tris says.

"Yeah," I say. "He wanted us to tell him where your room is. I said I'm not telling you so he pointed a gun at me. He was going to shoot me but Zeke kicked Eric in the hand and the gun hit Zeke's arm. The police just took Eric away when we were heading up here."

"Well thank god that you all are okay," Shauna says. "I'm going to go wait for Zeke downstairs." Shauna leaves the room.

"Why do I always miss the entertainment?" Lynn says.

"Lynn," Hector says. "That's not entertaining that someone almost dying."

"Which is entertaining," Lynn says.

"No it's not," Uriah says. "It was almost Tobias's life that was lost down there."

I look at Tris who is staring at me. Uriah follows Lynn out of the room arguing and Hector leaves the room following them.

"You almost died because you didn't want him to find out where I was," Tris says.

"Yes," I say. "I risk my life for you."

Tris stands up and carefully walks towards me and she hugs me. I hug her keeping her in my arms until she pulls back. She leans up and kisses me. "I'm so glad I always have to keep me safe," Tris says. "I love you Tobias."

"I love you too Tris," I say then kiss her again.

"It's about time," Lynn says. Tris pulls away and steps back. I turn towards Lynn she has Uriah, Christina, and Marlene grinning behind her. I roll my eyes and look at Tris when Christina rushes to Tris and starts asking questions. I go sit in the corner and Uriah sits next to me.

"They were all waiting for you guys to kiss," Uriah says.

"I can tell," I say. "I never saw them so excited."

I have my arm around Tris's waist as I help her walk up the stairs to get to her room. She has an ankle that hurts when she walks on it so I have to help her. When we get to her room I help her sit on her bed then I stand up and sit on one of the chairs.

"Thank you Tobias," She smiles.

"Not a problem," I say.

Christina and Marlene walk in apparently those two are going to spend the night with Tris. I'm actually going home after I visit for a little bit.

"Tris," Marlene says. "I'm so glad you're okay!" Marlene sits down beside Tris and hugs her. Then Christina joins in.

"Thanks Marlene," Tris says.

I get up to go downstairs and Tris grabs my hand. "Can you get me some water please Tobias?" She asks.

"Sure," I say. She releases her hand and I leave the room. I come back and give her the water. I stay and chat for a while then I head home to face my father. He probably wants to know where I've been. I have a lot of explaining to do.

**I won't be able to post tomorrow because I have a band concert to be in so I won't have time. We have a couple more chapters to go then the story will be at an end but I will have more stories to write for you wonderful people so don't be too worried that this story ends. One story ends and another one rises.**


	11. The Final Stand and A Happy Ending

Tobias POV

I open the door and see Marcus sitting on the chair. "Where have you been Tobias?"

"I've been sleeping over at Tris's house with our friends," I say. "We had to save her from Eric who wants to kidnap her and do whatever it is he thinks he is going to get away with."

"You're not going to spend time with that girl," Marcus says. "She's not good for you. None of those friends of yours are good people."

"They are better than you," I say.

"You think Tris is going to be with you after 10 years of not speaking to her. I can't even believe that she even remembered you. I figured they would all be gone or not remember you." Marcus says coldly.

"Tris was the first to remember me," I explain. "She loves me and I love her."

Marcus comes up and hits me with his belt. I block it from hitting my face and continue to block it with my arms until I can't stand it anymore. Then I get up and walk out of the house. I get on my motorcycle and head to Zeke and Uriah's place.

Tris POV

I wake up by the movement beside me. I turn and see someone lying next to me. I sit up and look for Christina and Marlene. I look at the person next to me and see that it is Peter. My mom and dad went on another business trip. I slowly get up and reach the door when strong arms wrap around me. I try to scream but my mouth is covered by a hand.

"Shut up Trissy," Peter whispers. He releases me.

"Where are Marlene and Christina?" I ask angered.

"They are tied up in your closet," Peter explains. "I told them if they woke you they were going to be dead."

"Did you realize I could scream right now and my brother would come right in?" I ask.

"Yeah," Peter says. "He's locked in his bedroom though."

He thought of everything. I could attempt to get to my phone or Marlene's or Christina's and call or text for help.

"And I put you and your friend's phones in the kitchen but you won't be able to leave this room without me noticing," Peter says. "Tomorrow I'm taking you somewhere before Tobias even tries to come save you."

"I hate you," I say. "Eric is out of the way but you're still here."

I stop complaining and lay back down with Peter sitting on the edge of the bed making sure I don't try anything stupid. I wonder if Christina and Marlene can possibly find a way out or Caleb can get out of his room to help. Caleb is probably still asleep. Eventually I fall asleep forgetting that Peter is even there.

Caleb POV

I wake up and realize my door is locked. Someone who doesn't want me in there way apparently did this. I climb out the window to Tris's balcony to check on her. I open the door and get in then I see Tris sleeping with Peter beside her with his arm around her waist. He turns and notices me.

"Caleb," Peter says. "You found a way out of your room."

"Kind of hard to lock a smart person in a room without locking the windows," I say. I see Tris sit up and smile at me. She must be glad to see me. She gets up and walks towards me until Peter pulls out a gun.

"Don't go near him or I'll kill him," Peter says.

Tris stops in her tracks and stands still. I see her slowly back out and touch the handle on her closet door. She pulls out a pocket knife from her dresser and opens the closet and puts it in there. I give her a look of confusion. Why not use it for self-defense? Why is she putting it in the closet?

Peter brings the gun closer to me. I put my hands up and glare at him. He lowers the gun and throws it on Tris's bed. He grabs Tris by the arm and pushes her towards the balcony. She trips and falls but I catch her. I grab her hand and she steps away from Peter.

"Come on Trissy," Peter says. "I'm only going to throw you off the balcony. Don't worry Eric will be down there to catch you."

"I'm not going with you," Tris says. "I'm staying here with Caleb."

"You can stay here with his dead body," Peter says. "Because that's what's going to happen if you choose to stay here."

Tris POV

I look up at my brother then back at Peter. I look at the floor and release my brother's hand. I don't want to have Caleb's life taken by choosing to stay. I realize there is nothing I can do to stall because Peter picks up the gun and points it at Caleb again.

"No stop!" I scream. "I'll go with you don't kill Caleb."

"Good girl," Peter says. He lowers the gun and grabs my arm.

I put an arm around my brother hugging him. "Marlene and Christina are tied up in the closet," I whisper in Caleb's ear. Peter drags me away and then he lifts me up and drops me over the balcony. I fall into Eric's arms. He smiles at me.

"Hey Trissy," Eric said. "Did you miss me?"

"Do you want the truth or the lie?" I glare at him.

Eric sets me down and he wraps and arm around my waist as Peter climbs down the ladder. Eric drags me with him into the woods. I see eyes of a wolf or coyote then I just stand closer to Eric because I rather stand closer to him then be attacked by the creature. Eric smiles "Someone scared of the forest."

I punch him in the arm and then he stops. He grabs my arms and puts them behind me. "I suggest you don't struggle," Peter says. "We will have to hunt down your boyfriend and kill him."

"I don't have a boyfriend," I say.

"Don't tell me you and Tobias are still just best friends. You kissed him 3 times already," Peter says.

"Stalker much," I glare at Peter.

"You have to know your enemy," Eric says. "We obviously have you with us which will be a weakness for Tobias. He will come beg for your life and then we will finally end his."

"What is wrong with you people?" I ask. "Did someone not love you when you were young?"

"Shut it Beatrice," Peter says. "Or we might end your life with Tobias watching."

Eric holds my arms and we walk the rest of the way to the stupid cabin I thought I wouldn't see again. Eric takes me to the bedroom and lets me go. I stand up looking out the window. "Have a seat Trissy," Eric smiles. "You're going to be staying a while."

I lay down and try to sleep when Eric leaves the room. When I think Eric and Peter are asleep I quietly walk down stairs and head to the door. I touch the door knob to open it and then someone's arms wrap around me.

"Let me go!" I shout.

"Did you honestly think you could get away that easy?" Eric asks. "Do we need someone watching you so you don't try to sneak off? Where are you going to go anyway?"

"To find Tobias," I say. "Or to find a hospital to put you nut cases in."

Eric lets me go and blocks me by putting his arms on both sides of me. I look at the floor avoiding looking at him as much as possible because I don't want to see his stupid face. "One more comment like that and I'll kill your brother Caleb to since you seem to care about him."

"Some people actually care about their siblings," I say.

"Well my sibling just wants peace and thinks everything my mother tries to tell me is right," Eric says. "Al is almost as dumb as our mother."

I look up at Eric then I knee him in the stomach and open the door. I hear him shout. I run through the forest and trip over a fallen branch and my side hits a rock. I scream in pain. Eric lifts me up and carries me back into the house.

Tobias POV

"He really doesn't like the fact that I and Tris were ever friends," I tell Zeke. Zeke and Uriah were playing video games when I showed up. I explained to Zeke what happened. Uriah gets a call from Marlene and rushes to answer it.

"What do you mean they got her again?" Uriah shouts. "Okay, I'll tell Zeke and Tobias." Uriah continues talking and tells Marlene some things then hangs up the phone.

"Bad news," Uriah says. "Peter might have shown up at Tris's and tied up Marlene and Christina. Locked Caleb in his room and got away with Tris."

"What do you mean he got away?" I shout. "She should have been safe."

"Apparently Eric was bailed out of wherever he was taken to and now Eric and Peter have Tris and apparently they threatened to kill Caleb if Tris didn't go along with them."

"Let's go now," I say. I grab my helmet and put it on and then get on my motorcycle and then drive as fast as I can to Tris's house.

Tris POV

I wake up from being knocked out by trying to get out of Eric's arms. I turn to see Eric is sleeping beside me with and arm around me apparently to make sure I don't do anything stupid and escape. I try to move his arm but he tightens his grip and pulls me closer. I give up and just sit there looking at the ceiling. Then I fall asleep again hoping to wake up with one of my friends punching this idiot next to me in the face or something.

I wake up with my head on someone's chest and they have their arms around me then I remember it was Eric. I jumped and he releases me and I roll over falling off the bed. "Well that was stupid Beatrice," Eric says.

"I had enough of you," I growl.

Eric sits up and he grabs my waist and lifts me back up on the bed sitting in front of him. I wonder what he would do if I punched him. Then again he did threaten to kill Caleb if I did anything stupid. Probably not falling off the bed was considered the stupid he meant. But punching him probably is the stupid thing to do. Eric kisses me and I sit there trying to pull away but his arms are around me forcing me to get closer to him. Eventually he pulls away and he gets up and walks towards the door. "I'll be back. Peter is going to come watch you while I go take a shower."

"How about I stay here and don't do anything stupid and we not bring Peter in here," I say.

"Nice try princess," Eric says. "But Peter is going to be here whether you like it or not."

Eric leaves then Peter finds his way in here. "Sup princess," Peter says.

I roll my eyes and glare at him. Peter sits next to me and then he kisses me. Great I have to deal with this idiot to. Peter puts his hands on my waist and pulls me closer. I put my hands on his chest and push away from him. Why must he be stronger than me? I eventually manage to push him away. Peter grabs me as I try to run downstairs. Peter has his stupid arms around my waist and he puts his head near my ear and whispers "Tris the more you try to escape the less chance you or your boyfriend has to live."

"Aren't you going to kill Tobias anyway," I turn to look at him and he has his hands still around my waist.

"Yeah," Peter says. "But the chance you have a surviving this is getting low."

"Wouldn't that be a disappointment for you though?" I ask.

"Would you just stop talking for once," Peter says pushing me away from him and I fall on the bed. At least he's mad and will stay away from me.

"Let's not hurt her," Eric walks in shirtless.

"To late for that," I say. I sit on the bed and hug my legs.

Eric tosses me some clothes. "Go to the bathroom and put those on."

"Where did you get my clothes from?" I ask.

"Peter got them from your room," Eric explains.

I walk to the bathroom and change. Now I'm wearing some black jeans with a very dark red tank top. I walk back out and just sit back on the bed with my legs crossed. Eric sits in the chair in the room and watches me.

"You know you're cute," Eric says.

"I've been told," I say. Tobias, Peter, Eric, and sometimes Christina and Marlene when we are shopping and I show them some of the outfits and they say I look really cute in it.

I hear yelling downstairs. I get up and head towards the stairs when Eric grabs me. "You are not going anywhere princess." He grabs a gun and holds it by his side. I see Uriah step into the room.

"Tris hey," Uriah says.

"Tris are you okay!" Marlene says.

Eric points the gun at them. Uriah pushes Marlene behind him to protect her. I hear more footsteps and see Tobias and Zeke.

"Tobias!" I smile. I try to walk to him but Eric wraps his arm around me.

"Let her go," Tobias demands.

Eric pulls me closer to him and kisses me on the cheek. He grabs my arm and pushes me towards them. I stumble but fall into Tobias's arms. "Hey there," I look up at him.

Eric has the gun aimed at Tobias. Tobias gently puts his hands on my waist and gently pushes me over towards Zeke. Zeke grabs my arm and pulls me back. Eric is now right next to Tobias with the gun pointed at his chest.

"No," I say. "Stop please. I just got him back."

I walk over to Tobias and I stand in front of him. Tobias puts his hands on my waist and pulls me into him. "I'm going to push you out of the way and then I'm going to push Eric through the window," Tobias whispers. I nod and see Zeke walking over standing by the bed.

Tobias pushes me and I get caught by Zeke. I see Tobias reach for Eric's arm. I hear a shot and then I close my eyes facing Zeke when I hear shattering glass and Marlene shouting. Zeke places a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and see Tobias standing and a broken window. Marlene is still hiding her face in Uriah's shirt. I see Christina run upstairs with Will and Caleb behind her. I walk over to Tobias and I put my arms around his neck. I turn and see Eric on the ground outside.

"He's alive," Tobias said. "Peter should be waking up soon and then he can deal with Eric."

Tobias has his arms around my waist. I hug him until we have to start walking. I walk with Tobias's arm around my waist and Caleb walks beside me. I look over at him and he smiles. Marlene jumps on Uriah's back and he carries her running through the forest. Marlene is laughing and telling Uriah to watch out for tree's as they run ahead of us. Christina laughs and runs after them with Will shortly behind her. Zeke is walking behind us looking at his brother then back at me and Tobias. We get back out of the woods and then I run into my house and grab a jacket because it's cold. Tobias waits outside for me and I climb up to the tree house with him following me.

"Do you think Eric is going to mess with us again?" I say putting my hands on the rails of the treehouse.

"No," Tobias says. "I think he learned his lesson."

I turn and look up at Tobias. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him. He put his arms around my waist. "I love you Tobias," I smile after we pull away.

"I love you too Tris," He says and kisses me again.

**The end of a great story. I will have more stories written in the future. I'm working on planning one out. But I'm not sure how that will work. But I will have more stories. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**-Lesa-Dauntless**


End file.
